


One Hell of A Pig

by elitebokuhoes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitebokuhoes/pseuds/elitebokuhoes
Summary: When young Tommy's parent die in an unfortunate fire he has to take over his family's company. Now, as head of the estate and the queens guard dog he needs to figure things out, always assisted by his butler, Technoblade.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	One Hell of A Pig

Here is the cast list for this au just to clear up any confusion.

 **Sebastian** \- Technoblade

 **Ciel Phantomhive** \- TommyInnit

 **Meyrin** \- Nihachu

 **Finnian** \- Tubbo

 **Baldroy** \- Wilbur Soot

 **Vincent Phantomhive** \- Philza Minecraft

 **Tanaka** \- Awsamdude

 **Pluto** \- Fundy

 **Lau** \- BadBoyHalo

 **Ran-Mao** \- Skeppy

 **Madam Red** \- Jschlatt

 **Grell Sutcliff** \- Quackity

 **William T Spears** \- Karl Jacobs

 **Ronald Knox** \- Sapnap

 **Undertaker** \- Dream

 **The Queen** \- Eret

 **Alois Trancy** \- Ninja Tyler Blevins

 **Claude** \- GeorgeNotFound

You may noticed Elizabeth is not a character and that is because personally I'm uncomfortable with shipping for this. Any shipping is more for comedy if anything. Tommy is married to the grind and nobody else.

Twitters-

_@toyboxbutcher_

_@Par0xyms_


End file.
